


Drama LLama, Ate It

by blackjackcat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjackcat/pseuds/blackjackcat
Summary: Technically speaking.





	Drama LLama, Ate It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jingle Bells, Batman Smells](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/528575) by Original Writer and Publisher. 

> For a friend dealing with some writing community drama.  
This time I blame the sleep deprivation settling in.  
Content: Smells, bells, and drama.

Jingle bells, drama smells  
Go and crack an egg  
Better here  
Than crazy tier  
Avoid all that neg 

Deleting all the pixels  
With a single right and click  
Better than using sickles  
Or maybe even bricks  
The bacon starts to sizzle  
Oil gives a fight  
Add on some pepper  
Stay off net tonight

Avoid those cells  
'Cuz drama smells  
Kick back and let it go  
Think of the past  
And have a blast  
Tell them, “Fuck you, and Ho Ho!”


End file.
